The Yoga Instructor
by Michelle62092
Summary: ON HOLD. Bella Swan is a local yoga instructor.While she is leaving her apartment one day, she runs into a bronze-haired stranger,and offers to buy him coffee,but in time,will more happen? & how do Rosalie, Jasper, Alice & Emmett fit into everything?AH.
1. Can I Buy You Another?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :(**

* * *

**_Bella Swan_**

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

"Ugh.." I woke up to my alarm buzzing on my dresser. I looked over and saw that it was 7:30A.M. I shut the snooze button, and got out of bed and into the shower and then got ready. I put my hair up into a ponytail. I dressed in my standard yoga outfit, a form fitted blue tank top, and black capri's **(All of her 'yoga gear' is on profile)**. I slipped on my black flip flops and grabbed my keys, cell phone, and blue yoga mat and headed out the door of my apartment, and into the elevator.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I am 23 years old and currently a yoga instructor at the local gym. I have a mane of brunette hair, and dull brown eyes, and I'm very pale. I am also very accident prone, and have made frequent trips to the hospital because of it. I love to read, my favorite author is Jane Austen, while I also love William Shakespeare. I'm not really fashionable, I wear what I think looks good, and is also very comfortable. I live in my Seattle apartment with my roommate Rosalie Hale and she is also one of my yoga 'students'. She is 25 years old, with long, flowing blonde hair, and very intense blue eyes, and she's about 5'11'' tall, she looks like a Victoria's Secret model. She also has a twin brother, Jasper, who is about 6' tall, and he also has blonde hair an blue eyes and is a chef at one of Seattle's finest restaurants, _94 Stewart. _**(It's a real restaurant, I looked it up :P)**. You would almost never guess they were twins because of the different personalities they have. Rosalie is very outgoing, and is...bitchy, for a lack of a better word, and is very commanding, and loves to works with cars, while Jasper is shy and reserved, and loves Literature, like me. Emmett McCarty is Rosalie's bear of a boyfriend. He is 26 years old, has blue eyes and curly brown hair, is about 6'3'' tall, and looks like a bodybuilder. He looks like a bear, but he's actually a real softy. He doesn't really think a lot before he speaks, or acts. He loves cars, like Rosalie, and is a mechanic. They're my best friends, and we hang out almost every day.

As I got out of the elevator I ran into, what felt like, a wall. I got knocked down and I instantly got up to apologize to the person who had to be a victim of my horrendous curse. I looked up to pools of emerald green, and my breath caught. I ran into a God, this guy was unbelievably gorgeous. He looked about 25 years old, and had a muscled body, from what I felt when I ran into him, but not as big as Emmett's, and looked to be about 6'2'' tall. He also had messy bronze hair, that just screamed sex, and had amazing emerald green eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!" I told him in a rush.

He chuckled and replied in a velvety voice, "No, I'm sorry, it was completely my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"But...I made you spill your coffee. Can I at least buy you another one?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. "I'm Edward Masen, by the way." He told me as he held his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand, and was shocked when I felt a spark. Still shocked by the spark, I replied, "Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella, would you like to go out now, or would you rather have me call you?" He asked in his melting honey-like voice.

"I have to go teach a yoga class right now, but I'm free around noon, I can give you my cell phone number, and we can meet up somewhere. Would that be alright?" I tentatively told him.

He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and replied back, "I'd like that."

We exchanged cell phone numbers and I headed out the door thinking how in the world I got so lucky to be going out for coffee with a God.

* * *

**Alright, this is my new story. I'm not giving up on **_**A Spiteful Debt**_**, I'm am still working on Chapter 7, because I'm trying to make it longer, it's taking a long time to write, and it's also the chapter where you get to find out what Renee did, so it's still going to take a little while. **

**--This is just an idea I had, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! :D **

**--Michelle**

**P.S. **The next chapter I was planning on doing this scene in Edward P.O.V., but I probably won't even start writing it until I have at least **15** reviews, I mean I already have over 115 hits, Is it really that hard to review and give me your opinion on what you thought?? Reviewing encourages me to write! :D


	2. Why This Ring Tone?

**A/N: **Alright, I didn't bother waiting for the reviews, but seriously, the reviews are lacking :( But here is the first chapter from Edward's perspective... anyways... **Disclaimer is on my profile!**

* * *

**_Edward Masen:  
_**

___With a taste of your lips_

___I'm on a ride_

___You're toxic I'm slipping under_

___With a taste of a poison paradise_

___I'm addicted to you_

___Don't you know that you're toxic_

___And I love what you do_

___Don't you know that you're toxic _**(Toxic by Britney Spears)**

"Who the hell is calling me with that ring tone?!" I exclaimed, getting out of bed. I looked at the clock, and it read 6:28 A.M. _Ugh. Who ever is calling better have a good reason._

I looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Emmett. I grabbed my cell phone, answered it, and headed out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

"What do you want Emmett? Especially at 6:30 in the morning? And why did you change my ring tone to Britney Spears?" I asked as I picked up a loaf of bread. I walked over to the fridge to get the mayonnaise and the honey ham.

"Dude, you gotta come over here to meet Rose! You still haven't met her yet, and you can also meet her brother Jasper, he's like a cook, man. But seriously, you should come here, her apartment is pretty sweet, she's got this like huge plasma and an XBox, man, with Halo 3! She's got a roommate, too, but she'll be out then, teaching yoda, or something like that.. And I happen to think that Britney Spears is a pretty good singer, just because she's gone all cuckoo and shaved her head, and doesn't wear underwear doesn't mean she's bad at singing, jeez." Emmett said a little defensively. Finding out that Emmett is a Britney Spears fan somehow doesn't surprise me. **(Honestly, no offense to Britney Spears, some of her songs actually aren't that bad).**

"Um, Emmett, it's yoga not yoda, that's a character in Star Wars. But I don't have to be at the hospital today, so I guess that I could stop over, where is her apartment?" I responded back.

After Emmett told me Rosalie's address, I told him I would be there in about an hour, and hung up. I finished making my ham sandwich, grabbed a glass and the orange juice and sat down at the table. I read the newspaper while finishing my mini-breakfast. I got up from the table, cleaned the dishes, and then headed towards the bathroom. I got into the bathroom and took my shower and tried to comb my disheveled hair, but it just wouldn't cooperate. I sighed, and just left it and brushed my teeth. I then headed towards my room to get dressed, and put on my black slacks, and my dark blue button down shirt, and rolled up the sleeves. I put on my black socks and shoes, and headed back out to the kitchen. **(Outfit is on my profile)**. I grabbed my keys and my cell phone and headed out my apartment. When I got outside I hailed a cab and told him to take me to the nearest _Starbucks_, and after to take me to Rose's apartment. I got my coffee and then was on my way to Rose's.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen, I am 25 years old and currently a pediatrician at one of the local Seattle hospitals. I have a head of messy bronze hair, that never cooperates, and emerald green eyes, and I'm really pale. I love to listen to music, especially classical music, my favorite artist is Claude Debussy, and I can also play the piano, since I've been taking lessons since I was about 8 years old. I pretty much like everything type of music, except rap and country, they're unbearable to listen to. My whole closet is full of designer clothes and accessories courtesy of my little sister, Alice. I live with in my Seattle apartment with her, she is 23 years old, she's like a pixie, because of her short black hair, hazel eyes, and she's about 5'0'' tall. She is also like a big ball of energy and never stops shopping, or talking. My best friends are Alice, and Emmett McCarty, he's an idiot, but I still love him like a brother, I've known him since about 1st grade, and we've been best friends ever since. He is 26 years old, has blue eyes and curly brown hair, is about 6'3'', and looks like a bodybuilder, he's also a mechanic at _Burt's Bikes_**(I have no idea if that's a real place, I just made it up :P )**.

When I got to the apartment building, I payed the man, and headed inside. When I got through the doors, I was actually surprised that the building had a nice lobby, like a hotel. I headed for the elevator, which was around the corner by the staircase. When I turned the corner, I ran into a woman and accidentally knocked her down, and also dropped my coffee in the process, all over the floor by the elevator, but thankfully not on my clothes or on the woman. I saw her get up, and she looked really cute while she was blushing. _Whoa, did I just think she was cute?! Ugh, get over yourself Edward, you don't even know her!_ She had beautiful brown eyes that I easily got lost in, and long flowing brunette hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. She was wearing what looked like yoga gear, and she had a yoga mat with her. _Hm... maybe she's Rose's roommate?_

She immediately started trying to apologize to me, "Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!" she said in a rush.

I chuckled and replied "No, I'm sorry, it was completely my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"But...I made you spill your coffee. Can I at least buy you another one?" she asked me. I honestly didn't think that I could refuse a generous offer, especially one by such a beautiful woman.

"Sure." I told her. "I'm Edward Masen, by the way." I said as I held out my hand.

She shook my hand, and I felt a spark, like there were jolts of electricity running through me. She appeared shocked as well and replied slowly, "Bella Swan." A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.. I actually started to feel nervous, because I feel like I looked like an idiot.

"Well, Bella, would you like to go out now, or would you rather have me call you?" I asked hoping my nervousness wouldn't show in my voice.

"I have to go teach a yoga class right now, but I'm free around noon, I can give you my cell phone number, and we can meet up somewhere. Would that be alright?" She said tentatively.

I smiled and replied back, "I'd like that." I really would like that, I really hope that she was Rose's roommate, because it would also give me a chance to really get to know her, and see her again.

We exchanged cell phone numbers and I headed into the elevator up to Rose's apartment, thinking how in the world I got so lucky to be going out for coffee with such a beautiful angel.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there's Edward's P.O.V. for the first chapter, what did you guys think?? **I am going to start writing the next chapter after this is up, too. So that will probably be Bella's yoga class, and there will be a surprise there ;) And then the chapter after that will be Edward's visit to Rosalie's apartment, or I might just do both of those in the one chapter, I'm not sure yet...

**-Poll is on my profile in regards to**_A Spiteful Debt**, **_**so go vote!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D  
**

Until next time,

-Michelle


	3. Vacation

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!!**

**I am leaving for a vacation to Arizona today, and I will not be back until July 18th, so I most likely will not be able to update until then. I ****will**** have access to a computer, but I ****will**** not**** have access to my story files though, so I will probably will not be able to write, but I will be able to read other stories, and check my lovely reviews(hinthint) ; )**

**So when I get back, I WILL update as soon as I can :D**

**Until next time,**

**-Michelle**


	4. Interruptions & Greetings

**Disclaimer is on my profile!**

* * *

_**Bella Swan:**_

As I headed out of the building I hailed a cab to take me to the gym. While in the taxi, I heard my cell phone ring that one very familiar song and I immediately knew who was calling me.

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_ (**Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison)**

"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked as soon as I answered the phone. **(I purposely chose that song, just for Rose: P)**

"Bella!! You _so _should have been here, Emmett's best friend came over and he is hot! I mean, if I wasn't with Emmett, I would totally jump him!" Rosalie gushed, in a quiet tone. It's just like her to try and set me up with a guy. I sighed and answered back, and decided to act interested to please her. Trust me, you don't want to piss her off.

"Well, Rose, what's his name and what does he look like?" I asked, acting like I really wanted to know.

"Well, his name is Edward, and he's got this reddish kind of colored hair, and he looks pretty well defined, if you know what I mean..." She told me, rambling on about this guy. I wasn't even paying attention to her, just to where the cabbie was driving. I soon realized that I was about a block away from the gym, and that I had to let Rose go.

"Well, that's nice, I'll try to meet him some other time, but I'm at the gym now. I won't be home right afterwards because I'm going out for coffee with someone, okay, bye!" I said, rushing the last part about going out for coffee. She has a tendency to meddle, and I really didn't want to be late for my class.

--

As I was starting my class with the Dragon Pose,** (I've never taken yoga, so I'm going to be making these things up, so I don't know if they're right or not, just go with it :P )** I heard the door open. I looked up and saw this pixie –like woman come dancing in. She had short black hair that was in a spiked style and she was wearing, what looked like, a designer yoga outfit. It consisted of black capri's, and a tank top with swirls of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows in it, making a simple, yet delicate pattern. There was also what looked like a Buddha-type figure on the front of the shirt. **(I didn't really know how to describe the shirt, but the outfit is on my profile). **In her arm was an orange, yellow, and red streaked yoga mat, which also looked really expensive. As she came rushing in, she immediately started apologizing to me and the class for being late and interrupting. She set her stuff down and quietly started to walk up to me.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I just started this class. I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but please, call me Alice." She told me in a hushed tone.

"That's quite alright Alice, I'm obviously the 'teacher', and my name is Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella." I replied back to her.

"Alright, um, did I really miss anything yet? By the way, I'm really sorry about barging in here like that." She told me bashfully.

"You didn't miss anything, I was just warming up the class with the Dragon Pose, so you can start on that and then we'll continue on." I said.

"Okay, thanks Bella, for being so cool about this," She said, smiling. "I was also wondering, if you would like to go shopping with me this weekend? I really don't want to go alone, and my brother refuses to go with." She added, pouting a little.

I really didn't know about going shopping with Alice. Yeah, I did need some new clothes, but I really despise shopping, unless it's completely necessary. I guess I could see if Rose could go with, too. She would probably like Alice, since they both like to shop, and wear designer clothes.

"I guess so. I don't have class again for a week, so I'm free until next Wednesday. I was also wondering if I could bring my best friend Rosalie along, she loves to shop, and I think that us three could be really good friends." I told her, smiling back.

"Yes! Okay, so can we talk after class about it? Then we can also exchange numbers and other things!" She replied, clapping happily. She realized then that we were still in class and scurried back to her mat.

--

After I finished up with the class, Alice and I started talking about this weekend, we exchanged numbers, and I told her a little about myself and Rosalie, but all I could really think about the entire time was getting coffee. _With Edward._

* * *

_**Edward Masen:**_

I headed quickly up the elevator to Rosalie's apartment. As I reached the door I knocked quickly three times and was immediately greeted by an over-excited Emmett.

"Eddie! I was wondering when you were gonna show up!" He boomed, and then dragged me into the apartment.

He pulled me into the living room, where on the couch sat a guy, which I guessed was Rosalie's brother Jasper, and a blonde woman, which was obviously Rosalie. I got out of Emmett's death grip and walked over to greet Rose and Jasper.

"Hello, you must be the famous Rosalie Hale that Emmett never stops talking about." I said, jokingly, as I shook her hand. "By the way, I'm Edward Masen." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Emmett has also said many things about you, too, and please, call me Rose." Rosalie replied.

I turned my attention to Jasper and shook his hand. "And you must be Rosalie's brother Jasper, and Emmett has told me good things about you, too." I said smiling.

"Like wise." Jasper said back, with a small smile. _He's probably a quiet guy, but hopefully as I get to know him better, he will loosen up a bit._ I thought as I turned my attention back to Rose.

"So, Rose, Emmett informed me that you have a roommate?" I questioned.

"Oh! Yes, Bella, well she is teaching her yoga class right now, but she should be back sometime this afternoon." She said. I instantly thought of her, and her long mahogany hair, _Bella_. So it _was_ her! I internally did a little happy dance. _I will _definitely _get to see her more often now!_

"Speaking of which, I'm going to give her a call, I need to ask her something anyways, so excuse me." Rose said, then leaving for the kitchen.

"Well, Emmett, I met Jasper and Rose, but I actually need to head out. I have to stop to get some groceries and I'll probably hit the gym after that if you want to meet me there." I said to him, heading for the door.

"Yeah, man, I think I might actually take you up on that offer, Rose said something about needing to shop later, so me and Jazz can probably catch up with you." He told me, following me out into the hallway.

"See you later." I said.

"Bye bye Eddie-kins."

"Emmett, _please_ stop calling me Eddie!" I growled at him. He started to mumble something but I ignored him and said goodbye to Jasper and then headed into the elevator.

As I was waiting to get to the lobby, I couldn't help thinking about getting coffee later. _With Bella._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know, it was short, But, I_ actually_ had a little bit of time to write this chapter, _and_ **I don't think that I will continue to write in Edward's perspective, because it just isn't as comfortable as Bella's, but I might end up putting some in later**, **so this will probably be the last of Edward's P.O.V.** I will continue to TRY and write more chapters, but it's hard when the weather is spectacular and when you're on a terrific vacation :P But anyways, I will try to answer any questions you guys have, so let me know!  
**

Until next time,

-Michelle

_**PLEASE READ!**_--**There is a new, IMPORTANT poll on my profile, so please go vote! :D**

And as always, **PLEASE REVIEW!! :D :D**


	5. I know, I really suck right now

Alright, first off I want to say I'm sorry, because it's taking long to get my chapters written and posted, but my life is getting more and more hectic, especially since school starts again in about 3 weeks :( and I have more bad news, I'm leaving again for about a week & a half for a big Chicago trip (it's only like a 2 hour drive from where I live) with no computer access :(

Second, I want to say thank you for everyone who voted in the poll :) and according to those who voted, it looks like I'm going to be putting **The Yoga Instructor **on hold. / (I guess it will be easier with that one because there isn't that much to it yet..)

**So, that means I will only be updating **A Spiteful Debt** until I am finished with it, and then continuing with **The Yoga Instructor**.**

I am almost about halfway done with the next chapter of **A Spiteful Debt** so, after I get back, I will finish that as soon as I can.

Until next time (Reviews are much appreciated :D ),

-Michelle


End file.
